hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
13th July 2007
Summary After Louise's shock entrance at the church, Russ is left questioning things again and wonders why all of his loved ones are against him & Mercedes. Tina's upset because, she reminds everyone that it's her wedding as well and says she'll be getting married to Dom with or without Mercedes & Russ. In honour of her sisters' Jacqui throws a punch at Louise and Myra defends her daughter. Later Jacqui makes a confession to tony witch could change their futures forever. Character Cast * Nana McQueen * Jacqui McQueen * Mercedes McQueen * Carmel McQueen * Tina McQueen * John Paul McQueen * Michaela McQueen * Russ Owen * Nicole Owen * Tony Hutchinson * Dom Reilly * Louise Summers * Zak Ramsey * Zoe Carpenter * Darren Osborne * Jessica Harris * Aleksander Malota Quotes * Myra: Do us a favour love, when your ready to settle down, elope to Gretna Green, cause i'll be honest with you, my heart can't take another McQueen wedding. Carmel: Ha. * Nana McQueen: I guess this means its Tony's baby. Jacqui: What? Nana McQueen: How many weeks? Jacqui: How'd you know? Oh you read it in the tea leaves did you. Nana McQueen: To tell you the truth I found your testing kit in the bathroom. * Myra: Ey, welcome to the family son. Russ: Oh, thanks. John Paul: Run while you've still got the chance. * Jess: Remind me again what you see in Darren. Zoe: He was just trying to lighten the mood, that's all. Jess: He nearly started a riot. Zak: Shall we make a toast. Zoe: What we toasting? Jess: To friends. Zoe: And love. Jess: Whatever that means. * Darren: Right, erm I'd just like to say before I start, if anyone has, or knows of any lawful impediments, why I shouldn't. Louise! Random: Where? Darren: Just a joke. Darren: I think you'll all join me in saying that all the bridesmaids, and both brides looked absolutely radiant. I mean one thing you can say about a McQueen women, is they have good taste. They only nick from the best clothes stores. Mercedes: Mum, he's joking. Darren: I'll just like to say that, i'm honoured honured to be Russ's best man. I'm surprised, I mean I always thought he was gay. All those trips away with the lads, extreme sports and all that, we've all seen Brokeback Mountain haven't we.Myra: He's joking love. Darren: No offence John Paul. You know I wouldn't be surprised if he was the next McQueen to get married. I mean Elton John took his boyfriend up the aisle didn't he. Notes * Last appearance of Nicole Owen until 9th May 2019. * This got 2.21 million viewers on its original airing on Channel 4. * Music Pop Levi - Sugar Assault Me Now Take That - Relight My Fire Scissor Sisters - Take Your Mama Three Amigos - 25 Miles George Michael - Careless Whisper Howling Bells - I'm Not Afraid Mr Hudson and the Library - Picture of You. Category:2007 Category:2007 Episodes Category:Hollyoaks episodes